crossover bond
by m0echan-dh3NextSE'sCEO
Summary: just R&R  i'm stuck at sumamary
1. Chapter 1

"Ayo cepat!"

"Tunggu." Sambil terburu-buru mengambil tasnya. Seorang pemuda berlari menghampiri orang yang tadi memanggilnya.

"Kau itu lama sekali, lihat sudah jam berapa ini?" Jelas seorang lelaki berambut pirang itu sambil menunjukan jam tangan dipergelangan lengan kanannya.

"Sudahlah, yang lain sudah menunggu." Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri teman mereka yang lain.

"Kenapa kau tampak gugup Laris?"

"Huh?"

"Iya, tidak seperti biasanya."

"Ah, aku hanya tidak sabar untuk melihat anak-anak baru. Siapa tahu sajakan ada gadis manis yang bisa kita jodahkan dengan dirimu Neil." Goda Laris.

"Kenapa harus aku ?" Jawab Neil terkejut.

"Karena diantara kita berempat hanya kau yang belum memiliki kekasih." Sambung Marcus.

"Tapi kau sendiri tidak punya kekasih kan Laris?"

"Hey, itu bukan berarti aku akan terus sendiri untuk waktu yang lama." Jawab Laris riang.

"Memang hanya kau yang perlu kita khawatirkan Neil."

"Kenapa kau juga jadi mendukung mereka Noct? Lebih baik aku kekelas. " Sahut Neil sambil berlalu.

Ketiga kawan Neil pun tertawa melihat temannya yang salah tingkah itu. Memang diantara mereka berempat, hanya Neil yang betah menjomblo sedangkan mereka bertiga telah memiliki kekasih, walau Laris baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya bukan berarti dia akan lama menjomblo. Bagaimana pun Laris adalah tipe pria yang disenangi para gadis karena pembawaannya yang selalu ceria. Tidak berarti Neil adalah orang yang kaku dan tidak pandai bersosialisasi, Neil adalah orang yang ramah dan sangat gentle terhadap wanita. Sebenarnya banyak juga gadis yang tertarik dengan Neil, hanya saja Neil terlalu pemalu untuk mendekati seorang gadis.

"Sudahlah, jangan terus meledek Neil. Yang ada dia akan semakin minder untuk mendekati seorang gadis."

"Iya, bagaimana mungkin Neil melewatkan masa SMA nya tanpa memiliki seorang kekasih pun?" Sahut Laris.

"Lebih baik kita juga segera kekelas, sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Usul Noctis.

"Kalau begitu sampai nanti siang." Jawab Marcus.

"Yo." Sahut Laris.

Sesampainya Noctis dan Laris dikelas mereka, suasana kelas tengah ramai.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Laris pada seseorang.

"Oh itu, kabarnya kelas kita kedatangan murid pindahan. Dan gossip yang beredar bahwa anak baru ini sangat cantik."

"Tahu dari mana kau jika anak baru ini perempuan?" Tanya Noctis.

"Kau lihat saja nanti."

Noctis hanya terheran, kenapa hanya dengan kedatangan seorang anak baru seisi kelas jadi ramai. Ini bukan seperti mereka tidak pernah melihat gadis cantik. Bukankah disekolah mereka ini banyak sekali gadis cantik?

'Seberapa cantik sih gadis itu sampai seisi kelas membicarakannya?' Batin Noctis.

Tak lama bell berbunyi, suasana kelas tetap ramai sampai Mr. Sephiroth sang guru sejarah memasuki kelas dan menyuruh para murid untuk diam.

"Anak-anak, tahun ajaran ini kita kedatangan murid pindahan dari Bodhum." Ucap Mr. Sephiroth mengawali kelas.

"Nah Ms. Farron. Silahkan masuk."

Lalu masuklah seorang gadis bertubuh tinggi semampai berrambut bright strawberry blond. Seketika itu juga suasana kelas kembali gaduh. Anak-anak kembali membicarakan gadis yang berdiri disamping Mr. Sephiroth itu.

"Ehm, ehm.. Anak-anak harap tenang sebentar." Pinta Mr. Sephiroth . Anak-anak pun langsung kembali tenang.

"Ms. Farron. Silahkan perkenalkan diri anda."

"Apa kabar semua, namaku Lightning Farron murid pindahan dari Bodhum. Salam kenal." Ujar sang anak baru itu dengan nada yang dingin.

Kini seisi kelas saling berbisik-bisik yang pastinya sedang membicarakan anak baru itu.

"Nah, Ms. Farron. Anda bisa duduk dikursi kosong didepan Mr. Lucis."

'Ok, aku tarik pertanyaanku tadi. Dia lebih dari yang bisa aku banyangkan. Cantik bukanlah kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan gadis ini.' Batin Noctis sambil memperhatikan anak baru yang kini berjalan kearah bangku kosong didepan bangkunya.

"Baik anak-anak. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Noctis bahwa gadis yang ramai dibicarakan oleh seisi kelas tadi kini duduk didepannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Noctis melihat gadis cantik, Noctis sudah banyak melihat gadis cantik disekolah ini karena Noctis notabene adalah seorang idola di fabulla high ini. Tapi baru kali ini Noctis tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat anak baru itu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Update ^^**

**Thanks a ton buat yg udah review, kasih Comment, saranin ide, dll V_V**

**Tanpa basa-basi lagi, ini dia Chap 2**

**Disclaimer: All Belong to Square Enix (except this fic, it's MINE X3 )**

* * *

**Crossover Bond**

Flashback...

"Baik anak-anak. Mari kita lanjutkan pelajaran kita."

Tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Noctis bahwa gadis yang ramai dibicarakan oleh seisi kelas tadi kini duduk didepannya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Noctis melihat gadis cantik, Noctis sudah banyak melihat gadis cantik disekolah ini karena Noctis notabene adalah seorang idola di fabulla high ini. Tapi baru kali ini Noctis tidak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat anak baru itu.

* * *

"Triiing..!"

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi nyaring memecah kesunyian sekolah.

"Baiklah anak-anak, cukup sampai disini perlajaran kita. Jangan lupa tugas kalian untuk minggu depan. Selamat siang."

Anak-anak segera berhamburan keluar kelas setelah membereskan barang-barangnya.

'Akhirnya jam istirahat juga' keluh Lightnung dalam hati sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Hey, kenalkan Laris." Sapa seorang lelaki berambut pirang sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lightning." Balas Lightning sambil masih membereskan barangnya.

Tampaknya Lightning tidak mempedulikan sapaan Laris. Merasa tidak diacuhkn oleh Lightning, Laris mencoba cara lain untuk menarik perhatian sang anak baru tersebut.

"Oh ya Lightning, kenalkan sabahat baikku. Noctis."

Noctis yang merasa namanya dipanggil hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya sambil memberikan pandangan why-me?. Tapi ternyara Lightning menengok kearah Noctis. Lightning memperhatikan Noctis dari atas kepala hingga kaki, seperti sedang mengintrogasi seseorang. Merasa kurang nyaman dengan cara Lightning menatapnya, Noctis coba mencairkan suasana.

"Mmm… Noctis." Sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

"Lightning." Membalas uluran tangan Noctis. "Maaf, aku duluan." Dan Lightning pun keluar dari kelas.

"Hey! Kenapa dia hanya bersalaman denganmu? Itu tidak adil!" Gerutu Laris.

"Jangan salahkan aku. Ayo" Noctis pun berjalan menuju luar kelas.

"Tunggu Noct."

"Hey, jangan buru-buru." Keluh Laris sambil berusaha mengejar Noctis.

"Kau saja yang lambat."

Setelah mengejar Noctis Laris masih saja mempertanyakan kenapa Lightning hanya menjabat tangan Noctis. Namun Noctis tidak mengacuhkannya. Noctis berpendapat kalau pada saat Laris ingin berkenalan dengan Lightning, dia sedang membereskan barang-barangnya sehingga Lightning tidak membalas uluran tangan Laris sedangkan Lightning menyalami Noctis karena dia sudah selesai beres-beres.

"Tetap saja aku tidak terima." Gerutu Laris.

"Sudahlah, lagi pula kenapa kau harus mengeretu?"

"Habisnya…"

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau menggeretu seperti anak kecil seperti Laris?" Sambung Marcus yang menghampiri mereka.

Noctis hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Laris yang sedang menggerutu ke Marcus tentang kejadian dikelas tadi. Marcus pun hanya tertawa mendengarkan kisah Laris.

"Sudahlah, kau harus sadar kalau kau itu tidak punya kesempatan melawan Noctis." Ledek Marcus.

"Tapi ini tidak adil, kenapa setiap hot chick selalu saja melirik Noctis?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya, bukankah sudah jelas jawabannya." Marcus lalu merangkul bahu Laris.

"Kau lihat pemuda dihadapan kita ini?"

Laris mengangguk. "Ok, kita mulai. Pemuda dihadapan anda ini adalah tipe prince charming idola semua gadis."

"Tapi aku tidak kalah dengan Noctis dalam hal charming."

"Ok, itu benar. Hanya saja yang membedakan. Pemuda didepan anda ini adalah tipe prince charming yang memiliki aura misterius menyelubunginya sehingga membuat para gadis penasaran dan akan mengejar-ngerjarnya. Belum lagi dia adalah King of prom tahun lalu."

"…..." Laris hanya terdiam.

"Maka dari itu kawan, sudahlah. Terima saja nasibmu kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkan the high n mighty Noctis Lucis Caelum."

"Marcus!"

"Oh! My bad. Your highness."

"Kalian tahukan kalau aku paling tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu." Ujar Noctis dengan nada dingin.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan Marcus. Tuan muda jadi marah." Ledek Laris.

"Kau juga Laris." Kesal Noctis pun berjalan meninggalkan Marcus dan Laris.

"Oops. Dia marah."

"Kau juga sih Marc.". "Noctis! Tunggu!"

Mean while…

'Duuk.."

"Aaw.."

"Uuh.."

"Hey, lihat-lihat kalau berjalan!". "Kau tidak apa-apa Serah?" Keluh seorang gadis manis dengan rambut diikat model piggy tails yang khawatir akan temannya yang tertabrak itu.

"Ma.. Maaf. Aku tidak melihat kemana langkahku." Ujar seorang pemuda berrambut pirang yang mengngenakan bandana sambil mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu orang yang tadi ditabraknya untuk berdiri.

"Terima kasih." Balas gadis yang bernama Serah itu sambil menerima uluran tangan orang yang menabraknya tadi.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf nona."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, ini juga salahku tidak memperhatikan jalan." Balas Serah sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa Serah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Vanille."

"Sekali lagi, aku benar-benar minta maaf nona…?"

"Serah Farron. Panggil saja Serah."

"Oh baik. Serah kalau begitu. Kenalkan aku Snow Villiers." Ucap pemuda bernama Snow.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu Snow." Balas Serah sambil menyalaminya.

"Oh ya, ini Vanille." Tambah Serah.

"Oerba Dia Vanille."

"Snow Villiers."

"Kalian ini freshman ya? Aku baru melihat kalian disini."

"Iya, kau ini?" Tanya Serah.

"Aku sophomore."

Akhirnya Serah, Vanille, dan Snow saling bercakap-cakap. Sementara dari kejauhan tampak seseorang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Serah."

Mereka pun menengok kesumber suara. Disana berdiri seorang gadis cantik yang sedang menjadi gossip terhangat seisi sekolah saat ini.

"Kakak." Jawab Serah.

Sementara itu gadis yang dipanggil kakak oleh Serah sedang memperhatikan Snow dengan dinginnya. Dan jika pandangan dapat membekukan orang, pasti saat ini Snow sudah menjadi patung es.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya sang kakak dingin.

"Snow Villiers." Jawab Snow sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Tapi sang kakak tidak menghiraukan Snow. Merasa tidak nyaman dengan sikap sang kakak. Snow akhirnya permisi dan meninggalkan Serah, Vanille, serta sang kakak.

"Kakak kenapa bersikap seperti itu terhadap Snow?"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bersikap seperti itu?"

Belum sempat Lightning menjawab tiba-tiba ada yang menyelanya berbicara,"Kalau kau seperti itu terus Light kau tidak akan mendapatkan seorang kekasih sampai lulus nanti."

Mereka bertiga melihat siapa yang bersuara.

"Sepertinya itu bukan urusanmu Fang." Balas Lightning dingin.

"Kau tetap saja tidak berubah dari dulu. Tetap saja keras kepala."

"Kak Fang." Sambut Serah sambil memeluk gadis yang dipanggil Fang itu.

"Lama tidak bertemu Serah." Jawab Fang sambil membalas pelukan Serah dan mengelus-elus rambut Serah.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." Usul Vanille.

Mereka berempat pun menuju kantin. Sesampainya dikantin dan mendapatkan makanan serta tempat duduk. Mereka berempat saling bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka sekarnang. Mereka memang adalah teman lama, Fang dan Vanille adalah sahabat Lightning dan Serah sejak kecil sebelum akhirnya orang tua mereka memutuskan untuk pindah ke Bodhum. Selama ini mereka berempat hanya berkomunikasi lewat email atau via chatting, karena roaming antara Bodhum dan Pulse bisa mengorbankan dana yang cukup untuk membuatmu tercengang hingga tidak berkedip seharian.

* * *

"Jadi, setelah ini apa yang akan kau dan Serah lakukan?" Tanya Fang.

"Entahlah, yang pasti setelah pulang sekolah nanti aku akan mencoba mencari kerja part-time."

"Aku juga akan mencari part…"

"Serah, aku sudah bilang berapa kali, kau tak perlu ikut mencari kerja part-time. Kau hanya harus pada sekolahmu saja. Soal itu biarkan aku saja yang mengurusnya." Sela Lightning

"Tapi…"

"Sudahlah Serah, lebih baik kau menuruti apa kata kakakmu itu Serah. Lagi pula kau itu kan tidak boleh terlalu lelah, atau kondisimu bisa drop lagi." Jelas Fang.

"Benar Serah, kau harus memperhatikan kondisimu."

"Aku hanya ingin membantu, aku tidak mau hanya berdiam diri sementara kau yang berkerja keras Light."

"Bagaimana jika membantu di 7th heaven. Tempat Fang bekerja dulu." Saran Vanille.

"Benar juga, aku bisa mengenalkanmu pada Tifa. Siapa tahu saja ada lowongan part-time ditempatnya." Tambah Fang.

"Tifa?"

"Dia boss dari 7th heaven. Tenang saja, aku yakin dia pasti bisa membantumu."

"Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagi pula yang aku dengar dia sedang kerepotan mengelola 7th heaven dan harus membantu Cloud juga dengan Strife Delivery –nya."

"Kenapa dia juga membantu di Strife Delivery jika dia sendiri sudah sibuk dengan 7th heaven?" Tanya Serah penasaran.

"Cloud adalah tunangan Tifa, beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Wajar saja mereka kerepotan dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka, belum lagi bisnis mereka yang sedang berkembang pesat." Jelas Vanille.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti sepulang sekolah aku bisa mengantarmu ke 7th heaven untuk menemui Tifa." Tawar Fang.

**TBC...~**


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, chap 3 untuk project crossovers FF XIII n FF Versus XIII

Jangan lupa review n comment'y minna ^^

Author's note:

'…' thinking

**Bold = **Past event

Disclaimer: © Square Enix

* * *

**Crossover Bond**

Flashback

"Lagi pula tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Lagi pula yang aku dengar dia sedang kerepotan mengelola 7th heaven dan harus membantu Cloud juga dengan Strife Delivery –nya."

"Kenapa dia juga membantu di Strife Delivery jika dia sendiri sudah sibuk dengan 7th heaven?" Tanya Serah penasaran.

"Cloud adalah tunangan Tifa, beberapa bulan lagi mereka akan menikah. Wajar saja mereka kerepotan dengan persiapan pernikahan mereka, belum lagi bisnis mereka yang sedang berkembang pesat." Jelas Vanille.

"Kalau kau mau, nanti sepulang sekolah aku bisa mengantarmu ke 7th heaven untuk menemui Tifa." Tawar Fang.

* * *

**Lightning POV**

Sudah seminggu sejak menjadi murid Fabulla High, hingga kini ia masih saja menjadi buah bibir di sekolah.

'Sigh'

"Ada apa Light?"

Aku hanya diam dan menghiraukan pertanyaan Vanille dan masih berkutat dengan masalahku sendiri. _'Kenapa anak-anak itu masih saja membicarakanku, seperti tidak ada hal lain saja yang bisa mereka bicarakan.'_ Pikirku. Ini sudah berlangsung selama seminggu sejak aku masih sekolah ini dan hal ini mulai menjengkelkan.

"Biarkan saja Vanille, dia hanya sedang kesal karena ketenarannya." Ledek Fang sambil tertawa.

Aku hanya semakin kesal mendengar ejekan Fang. "Urusi saja urusanmu sendiri." Jawabku dingin. Bukannya berhenti mentertawaiku, tawa fang semakin menjadi. Aku mempercepat langkahku dan meninggalkan Vanille dan Fang dibelakang. Aku bergegas menuju kelas Serah, tapi sebelum aku sampai dari kejauhan aku melihat Serah sedang tertawa dengan seorang laki-laki. _'Dia lagi? Tidak bisakah hariku menjadi lebih buruk?'_ kutukku dalam hati. Kudekati Serah sambil menatap dingin laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu menyadari kedatanganku.

"Serah."

Serah menengok kearahku. "Hi kak."

"Hi kak." Sapa Snow sambil tersenyum layaknya idiot.

"Siapa yang kakakmu?" jawabku sinis sambil memberikannya death glare.

Tapi Snow sepertinya tidak terpengaruh dengan sikapku. Dia malah terus tersenyum, membuatku semakin ingin meninju wajahnya.

"Ayo Serah." Aku pun berlalu. Serah mengikutiku setelahnya.

"Kenapa kakak bersikap seperti itu terhadap Snow?"

"Dan harus berapa kali lagi aku memberi tahu mu jika aku tidak senang dengan anak itu."

"Tapi Snow orang yang baik kak."

"Kau bahkan baru mengenalnya selama satu minggu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau dia orang baik atau bukan?"

Serah hanya terdiam mendengar perkataanku. _'Sigh'_.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau itu dipermainkan oleh anak itu." Jelasku sambil mengelus rambut Serah.

"Dia bukan tipe orang seperti itu."

"Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk mu Serah.". "Sudahlah, Vanille dan Fang sudah menunggu kita digerbang."

Serah pun tersenyum, kami berjalan menghampiri Fang dan Vanille yang sudah menunggu kami digerbang sekolah.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Serah, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati kak."

Lightning berjalan menuju 7th Heaven. Hari ini Tifa meminta Lightning untuk datang karena suasana di 7th Heaven sedang ramai dan Tifa juga harus mengurusi berkas-berkas invoice pengiriman barang Strife Delivery Service. Saat sedang menunggu bus, Lightning melihat Laris, sahabat Noctis dengan seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang. _'Pasti itu kekasihnya.' _Pikir Lightning.

"Iya, maaf ya Noct."

"Tak apa, kau hati-hati."

"Iya." Terdengar suara telpon diseberang ditutup.

Gadis cantik bermata violet itu menutup telponnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Noctis?" Tanya pria yang sedang bersamanya.

"Iya."

"Ada apa?"

"Tak apa, hanya membatalkan janji dengannya."

"Apa tak apa kau membatalkan janjimu dengannya?"

"Tidak, lagi pula sepertinya dia tidak keberatan.". "Lebih baik sekarang kita cari makan, aku sudah lapar." Pinta gadis itu.

"At your service princess."

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum geli.

Mean while

"Iya, maaf ya Noct."

"Tak apa, kau hati-hati."

"Iya." Noctis pun menutup telponnya. _'Ini sudah kesekian kali kau membatalkan janjimu sendiri. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukakan?' _Tanya Noctis dalam hati.

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku mengambil barangku." Noctis pun mengambil kunci mobilnya.

"Light, tolong meja 13."

"Iya."

Saat sedang melayani pelanggan, lonceng pintu depan berbunyi menandakan datangnya tamu yang lain.

"Selamat da…" Lightning tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya melihat siapa yang datang. Dia hanya melihat siapa yang baru datang itu dengan heran._ 'Kenapa dia bisa ada disini?'_ Tanya Lightninng heran.

"Kau?" Tanya orang itu.

Lightning hanya mengerutkan alisnya. Tidak pernah Lightning menyangka kalau dia, diantara semua orang yang akan datang ketempatnya bekerja itu, itu bukan seperti Lightning dapat mengatur siapa yang akan datang ketempat itu.

"Selamat datang." Sapa Tifa.

Tersadar dari shocknya. "Ah, apa Cloud ada?" Tanyanya.

"Sebentar akan kupanggilkan. Duduklah Noct." Jawab Tifa.

Noctis pun duduk disalah satu meja yang kosong. Dan karena 7th Heaven sedang sibuk, maka mau tidak mau Lightning pun menghampiri Noctis.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu tuan?" ucap Lightning dengan nada Profesionalisme.

Noctis hanya mengerutkan alisnya sambil tersenyum meledek. "Sejak kapan kau bekerja disini?"

Tapi Lightning tidak menjawabnya. "Jika anda belum mau memesan, maka saya permisi dulu." Ucap Lightning dengan nada dingin dan senyum yang dipaksakan.

Tanpa sabar Noctis memegang tangan Lightning, Lightning terkejut karena tangannya dipegang hanya dapat terdiam.

"Ehhmm."

Noctis dan Lightning melihat siapa yang baru saja datang.

"Aku mengganggu ya?" Tanya orang yang baru saja datang itu.

Noctis hanya memberikan tatapan what-on-the-earth-do-you-mean? Namun Cloud hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

Lightning yang heran melihat kedua pria itu pun bertanya "Kalian saling kenal?"

"Somehow, he's my relative." Jawab Cloud.

"Terdengar seperti kau tidak mau punya saudara sepertiku?"

Lightning semakin bingung dengan dua orang ini, "Sudahlah, bukan urusanku juga." Lightning meninggalkan mereka berdua dan kembali bekerja. Tapi selagi Lightning bekerja, dia masih sempat melirik kearah Noctis dan Cloud. Tak lama kedua orang itu keluar dari 7th Heaven._ 'Mereka mau kemana?' _Tanya Lightning.

"Mereka hendak kebelakang tempat barang kiriman disimpan." Ujar Tifa yang sepertinya tahu apa yang Lightning sedang pikirkan.

"Me… Memangnya siapa yang ingin tahu mereka pergi kemana?" Jawab Lightning.

"Kau." Balas Tifa sambil menunjuk kearah Lightning.

"Aku tidak…" Jawab Lightning, mukanya merona mendengar perkataan Tifa.

"Noctis itu sepupu jauh Cloud, walau mereka berdua tidak terlihat seperti saudara.". "Kau jangan heran mengapa Noctis ada disini, Noctis sering datang ketempat ini." Jelas Tifa sambil membuatkan minuman pesannan pelanggan.

"Kenapa kau memberitahuku?"

"Who knows?" Jawab Tifa dengan nada meledek.

Beberapa waktu lamanya mereka berdua saling cakap-cakap sambil sesekali melayani para pelanggan. Tifa tidak ada henti-hentinya meledek Lightning yang sepertinya tertarik dengan Noctis. Lighting tidak mau kalah, dia selalu menyangkal dengan alasan bagaimana bisa dia tertarik pada pemuda yang baru saja ia kenal seminggu lalu itu.

'_Giggle.'. _"Kau tidak akan pernah tahu kapan cinta datang menghampirimu, silly."

Lightning hanya terheran mendengarnya, sebelum Lightning menyangkal perkataan Tifa tadi. Tifa sudah terlebih dahulu bicara. "Kuberi tahu satu rahasia. Dia itu…"

"Dia itu siapa?" Tanya Cloud yang muncul tiba-tiba di meja bar.

"Tidak." Jawab Tifa ceria.

"Ada apa?" tiba-tiba Noctis muncul.

Tifa dan Lightning terkejut akan kedatangan Noctis hanya bisa salah tingkah. Sedangkan Noctis dan Cloud hanya menatap mereka heran.

"Bukan apa-apa kok, tak usah dipikirkan." Jawab Tifa.

Tapi sepertinya Cloud tidak terpedaya oleh pernyataan Tifa, ia mengerutkan alisnya seolah meminta penjelasan Tifa. Tifa hanya tersenyum gugup.

"Sudahlah, Light shift mu hari ini sudah berakhirkan?" Lightning melihat jam disudut bar. Dia baru sadar kalau sudah saatnya pulang.

"Oh iya, kalau begitu aku ganti baju dulu." Lightning pergi ke belakang untuk mengganti seragamnya.

"Noct, urusanmu sudah selesaikan?" Noctis hanya mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kau antar Lightning pulang. Aku tidak enak karena sudah menyuruhnya datang dihari liburnya. Kau mau kan?" pinta Tifa.

"Ayolah. Kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan kan?". "Tidak ada salahnya kan mengantarkan temanmu pulang, lagi pula ini sudah sore."

Noctis hanya diam mendengar permintaan Tifa, memang dia sudah tidak ada kerjaan dan mengantarkan Lightning pulang bukan masalah. Tapi jika mengingat sikap dingin Lightning, Noctis jadi ragu.

"Ayolah Noct."

Noctis belum sempat menjawab, Lightning sudah kembali dan berganti pakaian. Noctis mematung melihat penampilan Lightning...

**TBC...~**


End file.
